Feral
by circuscat
Summary: Vanessa and her pack move in a mile from Hale Territory. They find two banged up teenanger's, who had abandoned their Alpha and just so happened to be looking for a new one. Vanessa being disgusted by their old Alpha's ways let them stay and join her pack. What happens when she meets their Alpha and all is not as it should be? Derek/oc Isaac/different oc
1. Savior

Vanessa sniffed the warm California air. Her pack trailed behind her, her Delta Casey the closest. Like any good Delta, Casey was calming down a raging Conner, his wolf angry at Seth's challenging attitude. She sighed. Her pack was a mess.

Conner wanted to be Alpha, but mostly wanted to be Alpha with her. She knew he didn't love her, but he couldn't comprehend the difference between in love and love. Seth was always challenging him. Not a good thing to challenge a wannbe-Alpha.

Just then, Seth's smooth southern accent rang out. "Look here, you over sized Pomeranian, she is our Alpha. So get the hell over yourself, and live with it!" Vanessa twirled around at the sound of a crash.

Conner, in all of his big bad blonde glory stood watching as Seth picked himself off the ground. He just grunted at the black haired boy. "Yeah, I know. But I want to be Alpha. We can be better, together. We don't need to move back to Casey's rinky dink one horse town. San Diego would have done better."

Casey snarled at him. "It's not that bad! Besides, my mother is letting us you the house. Did I mention that everyone get's their own rooms and that there are still enough to spare? Oh, and that if we wanted too, we could just buy you a freaking house? Better yet, let's get you a dog house." Her unusual tone made Vanessa incline her head heavenward's.

Vanessa grit out, "Quit screwing around. We are all most there, and if I hear one more word, I'll rip your stomach open. Ya hear?" Grumbled replies. "Excuse me?" She growled, her garbled words coming out animal like.

Yes's coursed through her rowdy family. She stilled, filled with guilt. She wasn't above using her Alpha voice, but she knew family didn't do that. And they were family.

Not one to apologize she just turned and headed towards their destination without another word. The group of young adult silently treaded after their leader, quiet and focused at the task ahead.

It took three hours to reach the empty bed and breakfast. Casey's parents had owned and ran it together. But after their divorce, it was left to Casey's mother, who in turned left it to Casey to use it.

It was old. Really old. It had been owned for generations, and all the money was left to Casey because her mother was basically dead to the world. But now it would be theirs.

It was a two story, looks like an-old-resort type. The walls were white with chipped paint. To Vanessa, this only made it more appealing. It had plenty of land and plenty of room for new additions to the pack. This was a good thing. Especially if one of her members had mini me's.

Just being on the land made Vanessa relax. She and her pack wouldn't need to run any longer. They had their own territory now. All she had to do was have them scent it, and then they could add less important personal touches.

Looking back at her rag tag group, she smiled at them. They already spread out. She slowly followed her youngest member's, Aala's, scent. She brushed every tree. Scented every bush. She did this for the next hour, till she heard Aala's panicked howl.

In an instant, she was there. Crouched in front of her not-really-but-that's-not-the-point-baby were two foreign wolves. _Not pack not pack foreign challenge mine _rang through her head at the sight of the encroachers.

She was about to attack, but Aala whimpered, pointing to the pair. That's when she noticed the blood. And the bruises. And the look of pure fear that only teenagers could have.

She knew she should be cautious, but this wasn't right. Two beta's left without their Alpha? Bleeding to death in the middle of the woods? That didn't make sense. At least, not until their scent fully hit her.

Instantly soothed, she stepped forward. They were packless. Meaning it would be wrong to leave them outside. The silent stutter of fear in their hearts made Vanessa sigh.

"Beta's. Where is your Alpha?" She crouched next to a blonde bombshell. Even through the grim and blood, there was a beautiful face underneath. The black male next to her growled out in warning, before moving himself close enough to be hovering.

Mates. It was shown in the incline of the blonde's head, the fleeting touch of her finger tips against her male's strong jaw. The look of protectiveness in his dark brown eyes.

She felt herself soften. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. In fact, I'm going to bring you back to my territory and get you two all fixed up." She glanced to her right, unsurprised to see her packmates there.

"Seth. Conner." They soundlessly came over and picked them up. Most likely too tired to protest, they just lay in her Beta's arms. She got up and led them all back home.

-linelinelinelinelinelineline -

Apparently, the two had left their Alpha for a better one. Vanessa often found herself displeased and even disgusted in the way he had treated them. And that's what had led her to letting them to stay. Hopefully, indefinitely. Even if she had only known them for a few hours, she wanted them in her pack.

Wanted them safe. Maybe because they were only kids. Maybe because the male, who's name turned out to be Boyd, looked so much like her Aala. Or how the female acted like she used too. But she wouldn't ask unless they showed that they wanted them too.

"Erica, I'll lead you to your room." Seeing Boyd's face, she added with a soft chuckle. "It's a big room Boyd. Meant for two kids. Meaning there's two beds?" Seeing him relax made her smile.

The blonde got up, immediately followed by Aala and Casey. They hooked their arms under Erica's shaky ones and helped her up the stairs. It surprised Vanessa to see Erica turn to goo in their loving arms. As they climbed the steps, she heard them make jokes and heard Erica's relieved laughter.

Feeling an intense stare, she turned to look at Boyd. His eyes met hers. Not a challenge. Just with questions. She knew he wanted to ask but couldn't use his voice yet. So she told him. "It's because the lone wolf dies. The pack survives. To leave you two would have affected us all. I may have just met you, but you and Erica are more than welcome to stay. Forever long you like."

With that, she got up and left a shocked Boyd.

-linelinelinelineline-

It took them all of three days to trust her. Three days for them to corner her in her nightly stroll and beg her to let them stay.

She shouldn't have been so surprised considering the hushed whispers, the intense stares. The sudden helpfulness, the way Erica would walk into her room in the middle of the night and lay there with her, in her bed. Should have known that was the trust between a pack member and her Alpha, not a scared little girl needing another's presence.

"You want to join my pack?" She felt herself blink twice. The hard faces before her melted and they whimpered in unison.

"We have no one else to turn too. You said we can stay forever. I thought you meant…" Erica's face, usually so angry was broken looking now.

"Of course I meant that. I just didn't think you would want to." The red head said.

Erica's face lit up, as did Boyd's. "But, I'll have to so a ritual. With the pack present, if you don't mind." They just nodded, eager to please and relieved to be let in.

"Okay then. Now time like the present, now is there?" She grabbed both of their hands and held them while walking towards their home.

-linelinelineline-

Erica and Boyd were kneeling in front of her, shifted with their necks barred. Her pack was grouped loosely around them in the empty ballroom. Her silver Alpha eyes flashed and she went for Boyd's heart.

Teeth on Boyd's neck shoulder, claws surrounding his heart, she hummed into the bite. He whimpered as a shift of power came through them. He was her Beta. She was his Alpha. He was pack.

The melody of her hum was soothing to her pup. Yes, pup. She may only be three years older than him, but he was still sixteen and she was still the Alpha female.

She withdrew from him, shifting to Erica. Still humming, she bit and clawed into her as well. _Foreign wolf stranger bonded pack pack pack _practically spewed from her heart. She knew her family felt it too. It was indicated through the soft sighs and the now present body heat surrounding her.

She released her other pup and gently pushed them both down. Still in wolf mode, she felt the intense need for a puppy pile.

She felt Erica and Boyd close in together, fitting together like two parts of a zipper. She felt Boyd reach over his girl and pull her into the weird-yet-not-weird cuddle. Vanessa was very aware of every heart beat, of every breathe her children made as they slid in position around her.

It didn't matter that they were on the wooden floor. The only thing that mattered was the closeness of her pack and the feeling of almost completeness her pups gave her.

**AN: Lol, why yes I did just make my own oc story. And yes I did just put Boyd and Erica being part of the pack. Oh yes I did. Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'lll have Derek show up in the next chapter or so. And maybe Isaac. Cause I love that boy. Or Maybe I'll just make him his own little story? Who knows.**


	2. Infected

_'Maybe we should go home Vanessa. I feel strange…'Casey's light green eyes glanced around the woods. _

_ 'Oh come on! The party is just a across the river. You said you wanted to go. So let's go!' Vanessa said with a wink._

_ 'Please Vanessa! It feels wrong..I feel strange.' Vanessa just rolled her eyes and kept moving. Casey saw the fire heard the beat of everyone's heart. Smelt the only guy who's ever made her regret being a wolf._

_ Suddenly, Vanessa was being tugged away. Looking back, she saw Casey's anxious face. With a toss of her red curls, she growled. 'Casey. You like him. He likes you. Don't run away.' She grabbed Casey's pale arms and through her out of the trees._

_ Strutting out, she sent a flirtatious smile to the junior boys. They sent hesitant smiles back. They thought she was gorgeous. But they knew something was off._

_ She chuckled at the humans. They were so out of the loop. But hopefully, that will change._

_ Whispers of other werewolves ran through her mind. All about being a part of the real world and not hiding. Just maybe that could work. But then again, there are the hunters. With them, there will never be peace._

_ Pushing the pessimistic thoughts away, she slinked over to a handsome blonde with a fierce smile and broad shoulders. Taking him by the hand, she led him over to the music and began to dance against him, his hands on her hips._

_ Closing her eyes she smelt Casey with that boy. Kind smile. Kind of artistic. Sensing her pack sister's inner calmness, she let go._

_ Filled with the music and the heat of her partner's body, she was out. So far out, she couldn't sense the feel of wrongness. The slight twinge of missing family. So far out, what happened next wouldn't hit her till the party was almost over._

_-linelinelinelineline-_

_ Drunk off the party rush, Vanessa stumbled back through the forest. Casey was behind her, smiling._

_ Vanessa laughed, her heart feeling swollen. She was about to make a comment on Casey's backwards shirt when snarls interrupted her. Hearing the painful yelps of their family, they rushed through the forest._

_They entered hell. Fallen bodies of their packmates were littered around the grass. In front of one of the members houses where two of their own fighting. Viciously. Foam surrounded their mouths, dripping onto the earth. Many others joined them, attacking at random. Some were ripping at their own skin, as if it was attacking them._

_To the left of them was the newest member. Liam. His brown hair was messy, his brown eyes gold with the shift. His snarling face twitched. His head dipped back for a second before violently shifting to the side. He moved towards them, eyes crazy._

_Casey was frozen in horror, Vanessa not much better. Seeing his advancing form, Vanessa snapped out of it and changed. Eyes watering, she crouched in front of Casey._

'_Liam. Snap out of it! What's going on?!' He let out a horrible laugh. _

'_ !' He was shaking violently, clutching at his head. More laughter. 'They came and shot a scentless grenade in. We left it because it didn't activate.' He stopped to look at his claws; eyes clear for the first time.' I-it sent out a new drug they made. Urg! I-it hit S-sumie first. She got it and attacked Rain. It kept h-happening. Mmm!' Panting heavily his eyes shifted out of focus. _

'_P-please. As the Alpha, kill me! Before I kill you.' Everything inside Vanessa stilled. Alpha? But her parents were the Alphas. Realization hit her hard._

'_Oh God. No!' She whispered, tears finally falling. Casey put her hands on Vanessa. _

'_K-kill him! He's about to charge!' Just then, he launched himself at them. Instinct caused her to swiftly bring up her clawed hand. A sickening crunch and a splash of blood hit her chest._

_His golden eyes faded, fading to brown. He coughed, spitting blood onto her cheek. Warm brown eyes lost their light. _

'_W-what have I done?' Vanessa had thought. She released her fallen brother and stepped back into Casey. Wild glances around showed her what she hadn't seen before._

_Red hair. Pale fingers, tied into tanner ones. A brown haired man slumped over the red haired women. Her parents. _

_To their right was a red haired boy. His slender hands reaching towards broken bodies near him. Next to him was a little girl, tiny face pointed towards the sky, the side of her face ripped open. Her siblings._

_All at once, emotions rushed at Vanessa like a raging flood. Power, raw and unadulterated ran through her veins. The shift of power felt like a rush of fire in her blood._

_The immense pain of losing her family came next. The world swayed in front of her, her vision going blurry with tears. Horrible emptiness sank in her stomach. She wanted to retch. She felt nothing and everything all at once._

_Casey whimpered behind her. She may not be born into the pack, and her parents may not be in the pack, but she felt as if she had lost everything. The pack dynamic was like a web, branching from the Alphas and spreading out, connecting everyone to each other. Now she could only feel Vanessa._

_She felt the shift of power, and the hurt of her Alpha. It was like an open wound right on their hearts. Not feeling what they had felt hurt worse than if they had been there. Now all they had left was to imagine the horrifying possibilities of what could have happened._

_And it was all their fault._

_-linelinelinelinelineline-_

Vanessa and Casey jolted up right simultaneously. They still lay in the puppy pile, the heat of their pack members bodies surrounding them and warming them from all sides.

Casey said with a gasp, "You had the dream too?" Vanessa nodded with glazed over eyes.

"I hate how this always happens. Every time a new member comes along. I'm not joking this time, Casey. These two will be the last." Casey sighed from her spot.

"I understand..Do..do you want to take a walk? I need fresh air." 'And I don't want to be alone.' Vanessa tilted her head as if hearing the unspoken words. With a jerk of her head, she got up and shifted around the bodies and towards the door.

Casey got up and they silently walked out, sides pressed together and Vanessa's arm around Casey. 'They will be the last.' Vanessa silently swore to herself. 'Even if it kills me.'

**An: Ello! Here's the newest chapter. **** Tell me what you think with a review! And yes, every time they bind another member to them, the memory comes back. Awake or asleep. And if you can guess what happened to their old pack, I'll….do something. Like give Isaac a bigger part in the story. Or have Derek come earlier.**


	3. Craving

The silence was comfortable. They sat on an oversized boulder, shoulder to shoulder. Casey's pin straight hair blew in the wind while Vanessa's dark red curls barley moved. The contrast between the two girls was obvious. While Vanessa wore dark clothes, Casey wore light. But both had an undeniable connection. It was evident in their proximity, and the way the air seemed to thicken yet lessen around them both, as if pulsating their bond.

Vanessa's dark eyes glanced to her pack sister. Casey's freckled face was pained, almost like she was about to cry. Without any thought, Vanessa swung her arm onto her smaller companion's shoulders.

Casey leaned in. She buried her face into Vanessa's shoulder and began to sniffle. Vanessa sighed. Sometimes it's hard to deal with emotional were's. Especially when that were is a teen.

They sat there in the quiet for a long time, just comforting each other. As time went on, the other members of their pack slowly trickled out of their den and made their way towards their pack members.

With the heat of the groups body's surrounding them, Vanessa watched as they all piled closer and once again fell asleep. She kept her eyes open for a while before sleep claimed her as well. 'I'm going to have such a crick in my neck.' Was her last fleeting thought.

-linelinelinelineline-

The sense of wrongness tickled at the edges of her mind. It slowly pulled her from sleep, and sure enough, there was that crick.

'Hmph. Great.' Vanessa thought as she winked her eyes open. The blur in the corner of her eye made her sit up, careful of her siblings. Sonya, her second oldest companion stood in the far off left of the woods. Her light brown hair hung down her back with twigs peeking out of the thick strands.

Sonya was standing eerily still. Her bare feet were covered in mud and her hands in blood. As if sensing her alphas wake, she turned slowly around. Her plump pink lips were frozen in an open mouthed cry and was covered in the red of her kill.

Vanessa's eyes widened and she slipped away from the puppy pile and to her friend. She hadn't noticed till now how dark the circles under Sonya's eyes were, or just how gaunt her face was. With a wine, she pulled Sonya close.

Vanessa couldn't see it, but she could smell the tears in Sonya's sky eyes. The weight of her negligence hit her. She knew she couldn't watch for all of her members, but the wolf in her still felt ashamed.

"Sonya, what happened?" Vanessa stood back a bit to look at her.

With a shutter of a sigh, Sonya spoke. Everything came out in quiet whispers, and they moved slowly away from the sleeping pack.

"I don't understand how to tell you. Ever since we left San Francisco, I..I've been having these nightmares. Horrible nightmares. I don't understand how or why they happen. Sometimes my dreams can be chased away. But the others…Vanessa, the others can't. When I feel like those ones are going to happen, I stay up, or go hunting. So when it started to happen earlier, I tried to leave. "

"Only, I couldn't wake up. I couldn't open my eyes. I dreamt…dreamt of hunting Vanessa. _Humans._ I don't want to go back to that. Ever. Jeremy says I have been doing so good. Not needing any of us to stay up to watch me. But Vanessa…I, I" Her tears spilled over, mixing with the blood, turning it to a wicked pink.

" I don't ever think I'll be cured. And that's all I've ever wanted." Vanessa lent over to hug her once again. She closed her own eyes to stop tears.

How could she not have noticed? She knew Sonya went hunting. But for forest critters, not their other halves. Maybe because she had thought she was better now, she slowly turned away. But this wasn't how her pack bonds worked. She should know, she's studied her Abuela's spell books time and time again.

So how could she not notice this? She would have felt the inner turmoil of the older wolf. Lived through the hunger. So just what was happening to them?

Vanessa whispered into Sonya's ear, "We'll get through this. You were never broken, only cracked. Your brother was right. You have been doing so well. I just need to look into the books when they arrive and see if there are any ways to help you. In the mean time, Sonya…I don't want you to eat meat. Of any kind. Not even eggs or fish. Whenever you feel that craving, come to me. I can subdue that. Alright?"

The look on Sonya's face was a mixture of worry, relief, and a haunting huger that Vanessa tried not to dwell on. "If the cravings become too much, all of us can help out. Don't worry. I won't let it happen again. I swear it as your alpha." As she swore her oath, she dug her nails into Sonya's back.

All along her arms pulsed a poisonous purple. It poured through Sonya into Vanessa, taking with it all the turmoil and the horrid hunger of flesh into the red heads body. It was disgusting, it was ugly, but Vanessa gritted her teeth and clung onto her. No one was going to hurt anymore. Not when she promised them they wouldn't.

Sonya shuddered as Vanessa tore her claws from her back. The both grasped onto each other and fell to the floor. In heavy breathes they touched foreheads, Vanessa's wolf snarling with the wrongness of the craving, then slowly snarling _for_ it.

Inner Vanessa wanted to howl at this. What a horrible alpha. Here she had been, complaining of that Erica and Boyd's old alpha, when she couldn't even help her beta's.

With a groan, she told Sonya to leave. She knew what Sonya had been feeling, and she needed to hunt now. Like,_ right now._ So she pushed off the ground, kept her wolf in check, and ran towards the nearest animal. It would take time to get the taste of human off her tongue, but Sonya was worth it. Would always be worth it.

**An: Well..sorry for the late update. And I'm sorry it's crap. But I'm trying to add in her pack members parts in because that's what Teen Wolf does, adds in everyone background. I also wanted to give hints of what to come. I'm super sorry for the obvious lack of Derek or Isaac in this, but I want to build the story a little more, have them settle in and elaborate on the way her pack works before adding in the original cast. So please bear with me, I'll try to make it worthwhile. I love you :P I really do! So just sit tight and let me do my thingy!**

**P.s. Take a couple of jabs on what Sonya's past had been like. And why if you're feeling brave enough ;). And also try at what Vanessa's grandmother was, because she sure as hell wasn't a wolf. Abuela might or might not be a clue, not sure if you get the reference.**

**p.s.s I'll answer those 'burning' questions in the next few chapters **** If you can figure one of them out before hand, then by all means go ahead. You'll get a sneak preview of the next chapter, and if you keep doing this for the next..four chapters, I'll let you in on a few things. Maybe. Cause I'm cool like that. :P**


	4. Unintentional Anger

Sometimes she dreams of simpler times. Times when she didn't need to worry about hormonal teenagers or crazy adults. When all her worries could be erased with a simple swing of the hips, a touch of lips, and a string of gentle words muttered from soft lips.

Times when she could crawl into her mother's bed, no matter how old she was. When she remembered what her mother's voice sounded like. When their red hair would look like flames underneath the glowing moon.

It would have been easier then. She wouldn't worry about where they would live. Wouldn't worry about her cubs going to a school full of humans. Ones with the potential of being unforgivable crucifiers of her kind.

Vanessa laid at the edge of her bed, staring at the slow moving fan. She was waiting for the moving vans to come. No one had brought anything with them because they worried of having to leave their things behind, if they needed to get away.

She rolled over to stare at the old sheets slathered with blood. She had run all night trying to get the burning crave of humans blood off her mind. It had subsided quite a bit but left behind the whispers of aching hunger in its wake. By the time she came home, it was already well into noon. She was so tired. So very tired. So she had collapsed on one of the many beds in the home, wishing for sleep that wouldn't come.

Vanessa blew a raspberry and closed her eyes. Her mind was silent for the first time in weeks. Until soft fingers ghosted her face, tracing her pale cheeks. In a voice like her fathers, the owner of the hand whispered, "Mija. You're not going to welcome your poor Abela?"

Dark eyes snapped open and she sprang up. A tiny old lady was smiling down at her, cane in both hands now. Her high cheekbones and dark eyes made her face look young, though her wrinkles showed her real age.

"Abela? But…?"

"I'm just visiting dear. Have you been sleeping? It doesn't seem so. And your beds a mess. It's a pity you didn't inherit any of my or your father's magic. All wolf, your soul. No hint of the spicy tang of our family's legacy in those veins of yours." Her smile made her face crinkle.

Vanessa rolled her eyes a bit before remembering she never said anything about her magical heritage to Erica and Boyd. With a groan, she fell back onto the bed and rubbed her temple.

She needed to buckle down and try harder if she was going to be a good alpha for her pack. It doesn't matter if she's nineteen. Got to get her heart back into the pack. Into her family.

"Now don't be sad mija. We'll just have to train you harder. You've done great so far, we just need to on your people skills. I still don't see how you could have been so sweet when you're just so sour nowadays."

Her grandmother said with a grin, "Now, wake up sweetheart. Your Aala needs help grabbing her stuff. You spoil her so. Oh, silly me! You can't wake up if I'm here." She paused before snapping her finger," There you go."

Vanessa's eyes shot open. She loved her grandma, but she made the hairs on Vanessa's neck stand up. She was never going to get used to her grandmother's ghostly visits. Glancing out the window she smiled slightly. The pack trickled in and out of the house like ants, carrying their things into their rooms.

She sat up carefully. If she wasn't careful, she'd get dizzy. Non witch's had a hard time dealing with any sort of visits. Especially if the caster was dead. Rubbing her forehead, she gently moved across the room, promising to clean the sheets before she put her own stuff away.

-linelinelineline-

The smell of sugar and the heat of the oven had everyone down in the kitchen. Vanessa described things the best she could to Erica and Boyd, praying all the way that they wouldn't be angry with her.

They hadn't been. They understood that she may be a good alpha, but she still made mistakes. They trusted her too much to care. And her sugar cookies were too good to let anyone be angry.

She had told them of what happened to her family. Of how she and Casey had traveled long and far, at first not wanting a pack, but feeling the need. Casey then whispered about how they got this place; about her being bitten and her parents not wanting much to do with a 'changeling' child.

Slowly everyone told them how they met Vanessa. Of what their life had been before. Vanessa felt almost accomplished, hearing all of their loving words and feeling their small squeezes.

It took the entire day. It shouldn't have, but it did. Erica had looked sickened by how Sonya and her brother had been raised. Their old pack, their _family_, had made them hunt innocent humans. She had looked at Sonya in fear. Underneath that fear, though, was an admiration for her recover. She had felt pity towards Jeremy's demise, but also relief that he wasn't here. Vanessa knew Jeremy hadn't been strong. Couldn't resist the taste of flesh. Vanessa felt the broken link that his death had resulted in. They tried to help. But he had been too far gone.

Though Vanessa had wanted to stay and talk, she wanted to get outside even more. So she bid a goodnight to her pack and left through the kitchens door.

Vanessa closed her eyes and let her wolf out, her teeth gleaming underneath the moon as she stretched her mouth open; allowing her jaw to change into a snout. She opened her eyes and gave a wolfly smile. With a shake of her fur, she trotted through the forest, letting her keen sense of smell to guide her.

While some alphas could transform into full wolves, Vanessa could not. Instead, her alpha form was something out of the legends. Her back legs were long and lean, her front ones human like. Her head was of a wolf and her body a cross between. Instead of hair, she body was covered in thick red fur and her eyes shown like melted silver. She looked more like a hell hound then a wolf.

'It's time to pay that 'alpha' a visit,' she thought. 'I'll check out the rest of his pack. Erica said there was only one other, but I smell another male. Maybe she forgot him?' She lazily galloped towards the edge of the town. From there she ghosted through the highway and through the town, till she was at an abandoned subway.

With a huff she slammed down the fence. 'Not bad for a first entrance' she thought smirking. She sniffed and growled. There were three wolves inside the building, and they had heard her.

The whoosh of a door opening brought her attention to the buildings front. Three men walked out, the biggest one in the front. His eyes glowed like fire. As he stepped out of the dark, she saw he was well built and had sharp features. The two next to him were leaner. All three were not shifted.

"What's your business here?" said the alpha. She shifted into human form, watching as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just seeing the man who left two teenagers to die." Vanessa said with a glare of her own.

"I didn't leave them to die, they left me. I'm assuming they were tricked?"

"They were attacked by hunters. When they escaped, they were attacked by an alpha pack. Apparently, you let them go?" She said, crossing her arms.

The alpha's eyes widened for a second, before snarling. "Like I said, they left me. It's not my fault that they got hurt."

Vanessa tipped her head back and laughed. "Of course it's your fault! You were their alpha, you were supposed to teach them how to protect themselves, not how to get caught. Sad to say, but your obviously not much of an alpha."

One of his betas, an older version of the alpha, chuckled and muttered a "She's right nephew. You did a poor job of helping those two runaways."

"See? Even your uncle agrees with me. Don't worry, little 'alpha'. I'll care for your cubs. They already are finding anchors. Soon they won't need to be chained."

The man in front of her growled and crouched. "Oh, do be silly. You won't be able to touch me." In one swift moment, he was shifted and he was launching himself at her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. She lazily put an arm out and slammed him down, her hand at his throat. "You're a funny man Derek. Yes I know your name. Your ex-pack members filled me in. Tell me Derek, how can a born wolf like you, make two cubs feel so hopeless they leave their pack? Are you really that bad of an alpha? It seems so, with you not even checking my power level before charging."

Derek tried to throw her hand away, but Vanessa just laughed. "Oh sweetie. You still don't understand? If we fought, you would lose. I'm not only a born wolf, but I'm the alpha of more than your basic three." She leant down to whisper "I can crush you. I can't believe you would let two _children_ run off. I would ask if you knew anything of pack, but I already know the answer to that."

Derek's eyes sharpened, and he knocked her onto the ground. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about what I've been through, what I've lost. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Vanessa smirked underneath him, eyes cold and furious. "I do know of loss. Hunters wiped out my entire pack, Derek. Not just family members. We had reached out and made an entire section of a town into a pack of wolves. Hunters came and infected us with _rabies_, Derek. While you were safely out of harms reach, I had to watch my family tear each other _apart._" Momentarily stunned, Vanessa was able to throw him away and into the younger beta.

She stood up, flipped her hair, and dusted herself off. Derek's uncle was watching her, a calculating smile on his handsome face. She snarled at him and turned around. "I just wanted to drop by and tell you where your pups went. If you come anywhere near them, I'll end you."

She was about to leave before she heard clapping. She turned her head back to see the uncle smiling at her. "Young lady, I have to ask, what is your name? You seem to be a delight. Maybe you should stay? We can talk, and you can see that my nephew isn't all that bad. Right Isaac?"

The younger man stuttered and stopped trying to help Derek. "Uh, Peter, I don't think that's a good idea. Derek's bound to piss her off and get himself killed so-"

Derek snarled before pushing Isaac away. "I don't want her to stay, Peter." Peter laughed "Nephew, you're in dire need of some female company, and we can learn a little more about…"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Vanessa. Of the Elkhart pack." Peter's eyes looked confused till recognition hit. Obviously he hadn't been around any packs lately, because it was proper etiquette to introduce yourself by stating your packs alpha's last name.

"I would love to stay and chat boys, but I don't think that's the best idea. I just kicked your alpha's ass, after all."

Derek glared before smirking. "Actually, why don't you come in? " Vanessa flashed a small smile. "No thanks. Some other time, when I don't see murder in your eyes." She looked down before saying with a sigh," I didn't mean to come here and insult you. I originally wanted to check you out, but just seeing you made me so mad. Next time I come, we can actually use our worlds. I hope we can, at least."

With that, Vanessa shifted back to her wolf form and headed home, leaving a confused Derek in her wake.


End file.
